feats_and_respect_threadfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Respect Thread
"Too slow? Ha! You forgot who you're talking to!" Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super running speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other villains alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. Side Note: the series is published under medias that has its title including games and the comics as well making it canon to the Sonic Boom continuity and the reality was born due to the Genesis Wave event in the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Strength * Sends a Ancient Robot flying with a single kick * Sends Another Ancient Robot flying with a single kick * Yet sends another one flying with a kick * Kicks a Ancient Robot so hard he is sent flying into a wall causing a large portion to shatter. * One shots another Ancient Robot with a single kick * Breaks a weakened wall with a single kick * Breaks boulders with a single kick * Breaks numerous Boxes simultaneously with a single kick * Sends Burnbot flying with a single kick all the way to the wall causing an explosion * KOed Burnbot wth a Spin Attack * Defeats Burnbot with a single kick * KOed Burnbot with a single kick who took a hit from Knuckles * KOed a Motobug with a single punch * KOed a Motobug with a single kick * Carries Tails while in mid air * Carries Boom Knuckles * Carries Sticks * Punches Sticks in the face * Restrains Boom Amy with his hands with aid from Tails * Knocks down a large Fortress door with a single kick * Creates a shockwave with a single punch * Stomp Attack creates a shockwave * Breaks a wall with a Spin Dash * Sends a table flying with a single kick * Smash a stone object with a single kick * Damages Boom Shadow with a shockwave from his punch * Damages Boom Shadow with a single kick * Tackles Boom ShadowI * Sends Boom Shadow flying with a single kick * KOed Boom Shadow with a single punch * Matches Boom Shadow's in strength * Matches Boom Shadow blow for blow creating energy shockwaves * Sends Boom Shadow flying with an uppercut punch * Pushes Boom Shadow off him during a free fall * Damages Boom Metal Sonic with Homing Attacks. Boom Metal Sonic tanks hits from Boom Knuckles. Boom Knuckles shattered a Meteor that was called mountain level. Mountain level. * Knocks off Obliterator Bot's head off using a sheet of metal he was holding. * Pummels Lyric with spin attacks * Blocks Buster's tentacle strike with one hand * One shots a Cyborg Golem with a Spin Attcak that took a combined hit from Boom Tails and Sticks * Bust up a Giant Drill Worm * Damages the Big Boy along side Boom Amy and Boom Knuckles * Able to hold back a punching bag that is being punched by Boom Knuckles many times over. * Match Sonic DNA amped Eggman's strength * Matches Boom Shadow in strength who easily pummeled Boom Knuckles * Matches Shadow's strength numerous times again * Pins down Boom.Shadow with his bare hands * Matches an Improved Boom Metal Sonic's strength twice * Pummels Charlie's Mech with spin attacks who took a hit from Boom Knuckles Speed & Agility * Stated to be the World fastest and supersonic hedgehog. FTS * Creates a Sonic Boom to launch himself in the air. FTS * Create a another Sonic Boom. FTS * Outruns missiles. Mach 4 * Dodges missiles. Mach 4 * Deflects missiles by bouncing off them. Mach 4 * Dodges Boom Shadow who moved so fast he set the ground on fire. Mach 5 hypersonic * Sonic moves so fast he leaves a trail of fire. Hypersonic * Side steps a Meteor. Hypersonic * Reacts to lightning. MHS+ * Outpaces a superweapon projectile which moved as fast as lightning. MHS+ * Intercepts and deflects incoming asteroid rocks with Boom Amy's Hammer * Boost * Boost Again * Air Dash * Shows off a blitz * Slides under Obliterator Bot * Blitz an Ancient Robot * Ties by Vaccum Bot by dancing around it * Matches Burnbot's speed * Sidesteps Burnbot's attack * Ties up Burnbot by dancing around him * Moves so fast he leaves a blur trail * Mega Sprint creates an explosion * Dodges Rolls while maintaining running speed * Acrobatic landing there * Acrobatic landing again * Pulls off more acrobatic moves * Double Jumping * Wall Jumping * Bounces off Walls * Delivers a fury of kicks * Outruns his own team and matches Eggmobile's speed: 1 2 3 4 * Dodges attacks from Boom Amy, Sticks and Boom Knuckles * Outruns Boom Tails * Outruns Boom Tails again * Blocks Buster's tentacle strike with one hand * Matches the Ancient's biplane speed * Jumps high enough to reach the Ancient Biplane * Moves so fast he can generate electricity. He also move fast enough to store up electricity in his body and electrify objects * Too fast for Lyric and the latter had to predict his movements just to tag him * Outruns Lyric and Tails with ease * Dances around the Big Boy * His speed can easily cut giant pillars * Dodges Boom Metal Sonic * Dodges Boom Metal Sonic again * Catches up to Boom.Metal Sonic's flying speed * Outruns Boom Metal Sonic and jumpes extremely high * Outruns an amped.Boom Metal Sonic * Matches Boom Shadow's speed * Matches Shadow's Speed nnumerous times again * Matches an Improved Boom Metal Sonic's speed twice * Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision * Matches DNA Sonic amped Eggman's speed. The DNA Sonic amped Eggman was able to react to attacks beyond his field of vision and outpaces lasers. FTL * Outpaces a laser. FTL * Dodges lasers while moving at super speed. FTL * Dodges a lasers just by sliding. FTL reaction time * Leaps object to object that is being pulled by a Black Hole. FTL * Uses his speed to almost escape a Black Hole if objects didn't splat in his face alot. FTL * Perceives Boom Shadow's teleportation. FTL perception * Keeps up with Boom Shadow's teleportation numerous times. This is FTL combat speed and reaction * Reacts and keeps up with Boom Shadow"s teleportation numerous times. FTL reaction and combat speed. * Moves into another plane of existence just by going fast. MFTL feat. (More has been explained in the link) (He is also capable of moving so fast be appears two places at once) He also has Healing, Vibrating molecules Durability * Takes a missile and comes out fine * Takes another missile * Survives a fall that leaves a crack in the ground * Withstands being hit by falling trees * Withstand being collided with large debris * Takes hits from Boom Metal Sonic * Takes a hit from Boom Shadow * Takes more hits from Boom Shadow who is capable of creating a massive created in the ground * Takes more hits from Boom Shadow in their second fight * Matches Boom Shadow in Durability * Takes hits from Boom Knuckles. Mountain level * Takes a hit from Lyric * Survives blasts from all angles. 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th 8th 9th * Survives a Wreckage full of debris on him and comes out fine * Survives a huge fall * Takes a blast from Charlie's Mech * Takes a hit from Charlie's Mech suit * Takes a hit from Mega Bot * Takes a hit from Mega Bot who got stronger due to the store up energy by Sonic's speed. * Takes hits from Friend Bot who has all of his and Boom Shadow's satay from Season one, overpowered Mega Bot and fought Obliterator Bot in strength who tanked hits from Knuckles Fights & Skill * Fights Burnbot with little aid (1:20) * Can perform the Spin Dash and a more powerful version of the move as well * Spin Dash turns into a Homing Attack and also can be used in mid air * Fights off two Ancient Bots by himself * Overpowers Boom Amy and Sticks simultaneously * Overpowers Sticks and Boom Knuckles simultaneously * Blocks Boom Shadow's flip kick with his bare hands. H2H combat skills * Blocks Boom Shadow's punch with his bare hands * Blocks Buster's tentacle strike with one hand * Somewhat fought Lyric for 1,000 years * Defeats Boom Metal Sonic who easily defeated Boom Knuckles * Goes toe to toe with Boom Shadow before he pulled a surprise attack * Fights off Boom Eggman's army of strongest creation in three minutes * Stealth takedowns * Combines his flying kicks and spin attacks in combat. * Master H2H combatant * More proof of a Master H2H combatant * Goes toe to toe with Boom Shadow in Season 2 who stomped Team Sonic * Uses Boom Amy's Hammer very well Intelligence * Tells Boom Amy and Boom Knuckles to go left to cut off Boom Eggman * Figures out the Light beam will open the the Temple Door * Devises a plan to drop a boulder on Burnbot * Figures out Lyric's tail is his weakspot * Devises a plan to take both Charile and the Megabot out * Devises a plan to beat an amped Boom Metal Sonic by throwing a horse shoe at the partical accelerator. * Uses the DNA Cookie to turn Boom Eggman into a version of him. * Gives Battle tips * Devises a plan to counter Obliterator Bot * Devises a plan to get Boom Eggman's rocket shuttle * Lures Crabmeats to vines that get them stuck * Devises a plan to counter an improved Boom Metal by doing a combined Spin Attack from opposite sides Equipment and Hax * Enerbeam allows him to lasso enemies with the energy shackle . it also can remover energy shields * AVA machine is able to see things that are invisible to the naked eye * Communicator Tablet * Communicators can absorb energy * Fire and Ice manipulation. It also effects the enerbeams * Hydro Dash allows you to levitate above the water. He can do it without the Hydro Gate * Energy Shield * Lost Crystal of Power is super powerful allowing the user to become omnipotent and obtain unlimited power. The gang has it in their possession. * Mech Suit has impressive feats even can perform feats on its own withouy the user piloting it * Scuba Gear which allows him to breathe underwater * Luminous suit glows in the dark * Power Glyph gives the characters special powers. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th Miscellaneous * Is an Ancient as the Door activated for him and it didnt for Boom Metal Sonic * Crossover with Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic (the mainstream sonics). 2nd one and 3rd one * Puts people to a test of strength, endurance and stamina that he had to go through * Always willing to help people * Like his main canon counterpart he reads * Has a Shack that contains a TV, Jukebox and Sonic Super Digest #4 of the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. * Breaks the 4th Wall * Sticks to Walls?? * Limited levitation * Floats in water * Holds back in his fights * Existed Outside the Sonic Boom Reality Category:Characters Category:Templates